The Heroes of Olympus: LAND SHARK!
by Catsrawesome
Summary: One-shot about Leo and Percy being stupid and singing Landshark. I hope you like it! MEANT TO BE ENTIRELY WEIRD!


**Hi! this is something I usually don't do. I was just fooling around, so sorry if you don't like it.**

Annabeth was hanging out with her six friends, Percy (who was a little more that her friend), Jason (probably the only one here besides herself with common sense), Piper (who can make you do whatever she want. Literally), Hazel (who is rich. Sort of), Frank (who is currently a dog. No he, is not usually a dog), and Leo (I don't even want to know what he is doing).

I was lying on Percy's chest. I saw Piper and Jason curling up together on one of the blankets we layed out. Hazel and Frank looked like they didn't know what they were doing.

"Sorry," Hazel as she tried to curl up to Frank, "It is just, let me give an example. What do you do when you are really awkward?"

"You do awkward things," replied Leo.

Suddenly, Leo and Percy gasped, wearing big grins on their faces. Leo started foraging in his magic tool belt.

"I think I got it in here," he said.

"Have what in there?" asked Piper.

"GOT IT!" It was a little radio. He pressed play, and a beat started playing. He and Percy started moving to the beat. Then they did something I never thought I would see them doing. They started to sing.

**Leo: **_Sometimes when you're really awkward you do awkward things  
So I'm gonna tell you what I've been doing lately_

**Percy: **_I've been turning everything into a Landshark.  
What's a landshark?_

I just sat there with my mouth open. Frank looked like he was about to ask a question when the song answered it for him.

**Percy: **_It's a shark _

**Both: **_that's on land _

**Leo: **_muther-f-cker_

**Percy: **_If you wanna turn yourself into a landshark, you're gonna need a hand  
If you don't have one then you're _

**Both: **_f-cked._

**Leo: **_You're gonna take your hand and put it on your back, like a fin  
And now you're a landshark._

**Percy: **_Yeah, you're a landshark._

**Percy: **_In the middle of an awkward conversation, Nope not anymore_

**Leo: **_Landshark_

_You'll never catch me b-tch!_

_If you have any friend then you can turn them into Landsharks, but you don't_

**Percy: **_So cry for a minute_

**Leo: **_then turn your dog into a Landshark_

**Percy:**_Kermit Landshark._

**Leo: **_Marbles Landshark. _

**Percy**_Now, I'm gonna show you some pictures I made:_

**Leo: **_Snape _

**Percy:**_landshark._

**Leo:**_Hamster _

**Percy:**_Landshark._

**Leo: **_Apple _

**Percy:**_Landshark._

**Leo: **_Christian Bale is a Landshark._

**Percy:**_The guy from Ancient Aliens is a Landshark. This is a sand shark – now it's a Landshark._

**Leo: **_The Eifel Tower is a landmark.  
Now it's a Landshark._

**Percy:**_Unicorns aren't mythical creatures they are horses dressed up in Landshark costumes._

**Leo: **_Don't trust those mother-f-ckers.  
Now put some helium in a giant air shark._

**Percy:**_Watch it fly around, laugh about it, do a plank on the ground as a Landshark._

**Leo: **_It's so much cooler than regular planking._

**Percy:**_Landshark._

**Leo: **_Treebark._

**Percy:**_What do you get when you put a Landshark with a Landshark?_

**Leo: **_Jesus._

**Percy:**_How do Landsharks have s-x with each other _

**Leo: **_boners._

**Percy:**_Turtle backpack – Turtle Landshark._

**Leo: **_Apologize to your dog._

**Percy:**_Eat your feelings._

**Leo: **_Landshark._

**Percy:**_Cry about the fact that you made this video._

**Leo: **_Landshark._

When they were done, they high-fived each other.

"Excuse me," said Piper, "How long have you been practicing that?"

"Ever since we found it on the internet," replied Percy.

"I am officially disturbed," said Hazel as she relaxed her head on Frank's chest.

"IT WORKED!" said Leo.

"What worked?"asked Frank.

"We are not having an awkward conversation!" replied Percy, "The land shark worked!"

We all looked at each other, than burst out laughing. We were all glad to have such great friends.

**I hope you liked it! if you want me to anything else like this, just write it in the reviews! u r awesome!**

**3 catsrawesome**


End file.
